Destined Future and Past
by BlackPersonality890
Summary: Not every story began with happy moment, not every story ended with happy moment. It was just like life, and no one couldn't change it. This was a fact that called 'Destiny'.


Author: Hello, everyone~ I already made my second fic~ I hope you'll have a good time.

Disclaimer: Grand Chase and its characters belongs to KoG

_Italic – 3__rd__ person view_

_**Bold + Italic - Flashback**_

* * *

**~ Memories of the Past ~**

_In the midst of rain, a man stood. He looked to the dark sky while he held a sword in his right hand. His eyes didn't emit the light of life at all, completely lifeless. He kept stood on that place and did nothing except gazed up. He was remembering the old days…_

Although you thought like this, "Why in the world that man stand in the rain?" or "Is that person crazy?" I wouldn't mind it. Really, it was normal if people thought like that. What? You said that my brain was somehow damaged? Haha, maybe, yes it was. Oh, no, not maybe, but very true.

Hah? You asked me if I was alright? Of course I was not okay!

I lost all of my beloved friends! My great granddaughter just died of old age at the last 7 years ago! Lire and Ryan died in front of my eyes! Lass went missing and I was the first person that found out that he already lost his life! Azin, Jin and Zero killed during the mission! Rin and Amy left because of a mysterious disease! Mari disappeared and I never found her anymore! Arme and Lime gone because the portal to the Underworld accidentally opened and no one could close it! Ley died since her illness mysteriously appeared again! Rufus left this world not too long after the Grand Chase succeeds defeat the evil! And Dio, he was the last one that stayed alive for a long time. However, since he was a demon, death would approach him and it happened last week!

And now you still asked me?!

What? You said if I will get better after awhile?

You can say that since you never know how it feels! Sure that you ever lost someone that you held so dearly, but you still had someone in your side! And me? I lost everything! Family, friends, comrades, I lost them all! It was true if I had followers, but I won't and never again get friends that care for me as much as them! They were staying beside me for most of their life time!

Sorry... I really didn't mean to yell like that. My emotion took best of me.

I couldn't help myself, especially when I remember those memories…

* * *

"_**Old man, don't just sleep for the rest of day!" Elesis shouted at me angrily. "How can be a legendary hero was lazy as you?!"**_

_**I ignored her words and prepared to take a nap again. "I don't like sweating, you know?"**_

"_**Oh, I see. Then I just need to find a way to make you dry all the time." A naughty smirk plastered her face. And then she left.**_

_**Actually, her words took my curiosity, however I chose to continue my nap. Her new idea won't affect me at all, and it was a fact that couldn't be denied. No matter how many the Chase members that helps her; it will never work on me. Except for Mari-wait! Don't say if she will ask Mari since that girl was very easy to manipulate if there was something that caught her attention!**_

_**Quickly I stood to my feet and ran. I ran towards to the boy's room and tried to hide in one of those rooms. The first room was Dio's, I ran past it. And that was happened when I saw Ryan's, Azin's, Zero's, Jin's, mine, and Rufus's. When I found Lass's room, I quickly knocked it. But no one answered. Crap, that girl and my great granddaughter must be already knew if I plan to hide. And then, I saw Ronan went inside, quickly I dashed to him and came in without his permission.**_

"_**Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.**_

"_**Mari and Red were searching for me! Please, let me hide here!"**_

"_**Uh…it's not like I don't want to help you…" He scratched his head. "But you came to wrong place."**_

_**Not until a minute, Elesis's head peeked out from the curtain. "I found you!" She shouted.**_

_**I was running towards the door and only found Mari and her tools waiting for me.**_

* * *

_**I walked to the Mansion's back yard. There, I found the Blue Fox, the Silver Knight, and the Druid. The first and second people seemed have problem; they yelled at each other; it wasn't their typical. And the third person kneeled down in front of a plant. I bet he was gardening, since he was a nature-lover-no, nature-freak was fit him better.**_

_**Feeling uneasy, I hid behind a big tree and listened to them.**_

"_**I'm much better than you, the failed Knight!" A voice I considered as Azin's could be heard.**_

"_**There's no way! You, the one who stole my teacher's name, can't be the best!" Another voice answered back. It must be Jin's.**_

_**They argued about who's the best student among them. It was pretty long; I almost get asleep while listening to them. But it was not too long, because I heard an explosion from their place. When I peeked out, Jin released his tech, and it was pointed at Azin. Ryan still kept his attention to the plant.**_

_**At first, I won't interfere with them, except if they intended to kill each other.**_

"_**Crack." A sound of something broken could be heard. Then everything became silent for a moment.**_

"_**BRUAK!" I flinched as I heard it. I peeked and found the Vanquisher attacked the Rama and the Disciple. "What the hell?"**_

_**Slowly, I walked out from behind tree to Ryan's first place. At first, I thought a plant that he held so dearly burned by Jin's tech. However, the scene I saw was very bad; more than 5 trees burned down. "No doubt the elf was gone mad."**_

* * *

_**It was normal if I went for missions, whether by myself or with the others. It was true that I did things that I didn't like in order to fulfill the mission. It was okay if I had to do some missions at once. Everything was alright even I did it with my hot-headed great granddaughter.**_

_**But it turned bad if I went with **__**him**__**.**_

_**I didn't mind if Knight Master ordered me to do this mission along with the Prominence and the Striker. However, I didn't understand why she ordered **__**him**__** to team up with us. She knew almost from the start that he and I always got fight.**_

"_**Don't ask anything, just do the mission." That was her answer when I asked her back then.**_

_**And now I trapped with **__**him**__**. You should be know from the start who was I mean. Yep, he was the Twilight, the stupid demon that called himself the chief of Burning Canyon clan, Dio the Asmodian. It was good since the brothers still here. However it wasn't prevent he and me to not get a fight.**_

"_**Your silly moves almost kill me!" The egoist demon shouted at me.**_

"_**It's better if it happens, you know?" I replied, carelessly.**_

"_**You little-"**_

"_**It's alright if I'm smaller than you, but my appearance is better than you."**_

"_**You do really have a death wish!"**_

"_**Just try it, I'm immortal, I won't die, dummy!"**_

_**Not until a minute, he already swung his scythe. It pointed right to my head. I jumped back and prepared to battle as well. I could say if we got a fight again, and this time was very bad; we intended to kill each other**_

"_**Stop it already!" I heard Lass's voice, tried to arbitrate us. Although he already threw kunai, we still battled each other. Rufus just watched us without doing anything.**_

_**For the first time, Lass also took a part in the battle in order to stop Dio and me. Well, I knew why; we couldn't stop just with words. I wasn't notice it at first, since I busy to kick his butt and made him to beg for forgiveness to me. We fought for some moments.**_

_**Suddenly, countless bullets appeared out of nowhere; it made us to back away. Then I saw Rufus held guns, one if it pointed between Dio and me.**_

"_**Lass, don't take a part in this useless and stupid battle." He said in threatened voice and Lass followed his warning. "You seem have too much energy, how about to waste it before we go back?" A devilish smirk plastered his face.**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**I mean this!" He shot us endlessly with his Soul Arbiter.**_

* * *

_**Amy and Arme got a fight this morning; but not as much as my rivalry with that demon.**_

"_**I've already gave it to you!" Amy's high pitched voice could be heard.**_

"_**No, you don't!" Arme's voice was high pitched too.**_

_**Not far from there, Ley stood and looked at them with annoyance. I didn't want to get involved, so I was about to go out, but suddenly someone tapped my shoulder. When I turned my head, I saw Lire. She seemed want to ask me something.**_

"_**Do you where is Rin?" She asked; her eyes were serious.**_

"_**She's at her room."**_

"_**Would you mind if you stay here to watch them?" She pointed at Ley and the others. I just nodded without thinking.**_

_**[_25 minutes later_]**_

_**The girls started to shout at each other. I sat and watched them boredly.**_

_**Suddenly Lire came up. "Girls, is this the potion that you were talking about?"**_

"_**Where did you found it?!" Ley asked.**_

"_**Rin mistakenly grabbed one of Arme's potions and so on…"**_

"_**See!? It was Rin!" Amy said angrily.**_

"_**How can I know?! Ley was the one who blame you!" Arme replied.**_

"_**I don't say like that, I just ask is it her or not!" Ley answered.**_

_**And it went until the others came back…**_

* * *

"_**Mr. Sieghart, I'm sorry!" Lime said as she bowed. "I never expect my strategy will hurt you!"**_

"_**It's my fault too." Zero spoke up his mind. "I should have told you before this happen."**_

"_**It's okay, it's okay, d-" Before I could finished my sentence, two of them already cut it.**_

"_**I will be more careful next time!"**_

"_**Please forgive my carelessness."**_

"_**I won't make a same mistake again, I promise!"**_

"_**I will pay attention to everyone."**_

"_**Once again, I'm truly sorry!"**_

"_**I hope this incident won't make your trust lost."**_

_**They kept saying apologized things. I couldn't even say a word since they didn't give me time to speak. I had no choice but to wait for them until they done. Screw this, I couldn't in this position! Argh, how long they will do this?**_

_**[_15 minutes later_]**_

"_**That's all! I will surely hold my promise!" Lime said in an optimist tone.**_

"_**I will do anything in order to make everyone safe." Zero said politely.**_

_**I smiled at them; but it wasn't a normal one, I gave them a devilish one. "Thank goodness if you realized your mistake…" I stopped for a moment. "But you must look at the circumstances before you speak…"**_

_**They looked at me with pure confusion. "Hah?"**_

"_**I mean…" I pointed at the rope that tied around my right foot; it was hanging me (the tree also very high, I didn't want to experience the pain when I cut the rope and plunged down). They wore that 'innocent' expression although I've already told them. **_

"_**YOU BETTER HELP ME BEFORE I GO RAGE!"**_

* * *

See? Now you should be understand why I couldn't help but went crazy when all of them died.

They gave me so many experience that I never had in the past. They spent their time just because of me. They gave me everything although I couldn't give anything to them. They called me 'friend' although I made them annoyed all the time. I never admit if I was very proud because I had they as my friends, but they stayed alongside me.

I…I…

_Sieghart fell to his knees and started to cry. He couldn't bear it anymore, without his friends. He cried his heart out loud, however no one heard it. Flash of memories kept playing in his mind, making him cried even harder. The rain didn't stop, it became more torential…_

_Just like if his friends also cried for him because they already left him alone..._

* * *

Oh everyone, I'm sorry if this chapter became so long… I'm truly sorry (this chapter contained 7 pages).

And just for information, I probably can't update sooner since the school has started. I had ideas for every character except Ley, Arme, Dio, Rin, Zero, and Asin… Would you like to help me to find any ideas? If you want, you can also suggest your opinion for the others as well (it can be their past or future)…

Thank you for everyone that already spent their time to read this story.


End file.
